Sirvienta del mal
by Misaki shion ashura Uchiha
Summary: Es usted la corona, yo soy su voluntad. Gemelas desde hoy, que el destino separo. Con mi alma le juro cuidarla sin dudar, sus ordenes siempre las seguiré...


**Notas: to aru majutsu no index, to aru kagaku no railgun ni nada de esa franquicia es mía, así como tampoco la sanción "sirviente del mal". Son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.**

 **Advertencias: Mundo alterno/pasado (quizás época Victoriana o más atrás)**

 **Esto es para entretener y llenar mas el fandom (no encuentro ningún mundo completamente alterno en prácticamente ningún fic, siempre se adecuan a Ciudad academia y probare cambiar eso un poquito n.n)**

 **Nombres adecuados a la época y continente, Mildred (Mikoto), Ingrid (Imouto), María (Misaki), Thomas (Touma), Axel (Accelerator) y Odeth (Last Order)**

 **Sirvienta del mal**

Hacia muchos siglos atrás, en un reino perdido en el tiempo y la tragedia, sus gobernantes tuvieron la suerte de tener finalmente a su heredera. Más sin embargo, en un mundo como aquel, la idea de dos gemelas no podían coexistir.

Por ello, desde el momento en que ambas gemelas nacieron, la mayor Mildred y la menor Ingrid, sus destinos fueron sellados para una eternidad llena de oscuridad que ni siquiera sus padres pudieron prever.

Apenas a meses de nacer, las separaron, una criada como la heredera a presentar a la sociedad, mientras la otra escondida entre los sirvientes de su hogar como la sombra que siempre la seguiría a todas partes.

Nadie dijo nada a ninguna, ni siquiera aun cuando o incluso con las prendas y peinados completamente distintas por las diferentes categorías que aspiraban, el parecido era más que obvio. Nadie se atrevería a comentar que una simple sirvienta se parecía a su princesa. Incluso con eso en mente de todos a su alrededor, ambas formar una profunda y bonita relación. Una era la corona y la otra su voluntad.

Nadie hacia nada por ello, considerando que debía ser lo mejor entre un sirviente y su amo. Ingrid crecía y aprendía, trabajando ingenuamente en aquel palacio que se suponía también debía disfrutar. Ella nunca mostro envidia o algo similar, siempre tranquila y sin mostrar mucha emoción a la hora de trabajar, trayendo siempre a tiempo los postres de su majestad.

Incluso cuando al crecer fue notando que a diferencia de sus propias colegas, que se obligaban a compartir habitaciones entre tres, mientras ella tenía una cabaña solo para ella, dejándole a veces tiempo para estudiar (algo raro que permitieran) o que incluso personas superioras a ella, la trataran con más paciencia y respeto. Aun así, parecía que su corazón se mantendría amable y obediente a su destino.

Mildred por otro lado era igualmente dotada de belleza, llena de clase y apariencia dulce, que los años solo fue opacando por una fuerte arrogancia, egoísmo y malcriadez que terminaría por hundirla más y más.

Nadie era capaz de regañarla, considerando que era justo que siendo la princesa debía obtener siempre lo que deseaba. Además de que con los años también motivo a la joven sirvienta a defender con agallas a su princesa de las malas lenguas de los demás, terminando por ser quizás su…única amiga.

_aquí le dejo su postre favorito majestad…-anuncio mientras traía consigo una bandeja llena de postres exquisitamente preparados para acompañar el té que su ama disfrutaba en el balcón mirando con gusto el jardín.

_muchas gracias! Siempre eres tan eficiente…-sonrió la mayor tomando un sorbo de té. Sabía que podía confiar en la sirvienta más que cualquiera de sus guardias. Era callada y eficiente, sin quejarse jamás, además de seguir siempre sus órdenes-sabes? Esa ave de allí me gusta mucho…podrías…?

La joven asintió captando el mensaje mientras se retiraba con una diminuta sonrisa.

Aquella tarde, aquella ave de amarillo plumaje que tuvo la desgracia de cautivar a tan mimada princesa, termino encerrada en una pequeña jaula de oro mientras era entregada a su nueva dueña.

_aquí tiene…como usted deseaba majestad…-murmuro bajando la cabeza. Jamás se puso a pensar si era correcto o no seguir con fidelidad a alguien, pero lo disfrutaba a su manera. Con solo verla feliz luego de seguir sus órdenes, era feliz.

_oh! Muchas gracias!-festejo Mildred tomando bruscamente la jaula mientras la colocaba en alguna parte de su habitación. No era secreto para nadie que al final solo Ingrid cuidaría al pobre animalito, pero a ella no le afectaba. Le gustaba así.

Con eso le bastaba…o eso creía…

Los años pasaron hasta que ambas cumplieron 14 años, el día del festejo se acercaba, junto a un enorme banquete que también conmemoraría a la ahora futura reina. Sus padres, perdidos por una terrible enfermedad tenían más que contados sus días.

Ya habían despedido a su hija, dándole su bendición así como a sus principales consejeros. Sin embargo, aun faltaba a alguien a quien debían ver.

"uh…porque su majestad deseara verme…?" se pregunto la chica de cabellos tan castaños como los de su princesa. La habían despertado a media noche porque la reina suplico verla, para decirle al parecer algo importante.

Por alguna razón las demás sirvientas tenían la orden de vestirla con uno de los viejos vestidos de su soberana, quedando ante el espejo como una copia exacta de esta.

Algo confundida por ello, se presento a sus señores. Estos al verla…no pudieron evitar romper en llantos, suplicándole el perdón por el pecado que estaban por confesar.

Aquella noche un agudo grito lleno de dolor retumbo por las frías paredes de la cabaña designada a aquella particular sirvienta. Ahora todo lo que alguna vez pareció raro ante los demás como aquel raro parecido o las preferencias que parecía disfrutar…todo era parte de una eterna mentira, con la cual estaba dispuesta a morir si hacía falta.

Sin embargo, no pudo evitar considerar raro que mientras salía hacia su cabaña, vio que llamaron a alguien más. Un joven de cabellos blancos y ojos carmín, que por algún motivo parecía preocupado por algo.

Al día siguiente cuando se anuncio la muerte del rey y la reina, nada cambio en ella en realidad. Para Ingrid, todo debía seguir igual sin importar que.

Una debía ser quien portara la corona, mientras la otra debía hacer cumplir su voluntad. Siempre así seria, aunque el mundo ardiera y trataran de dañar a su ahora reina, ella la protegería. Por ello su destino fue tan separado y unido a la vez. Solo esa era su misión de existir.

Aquella tarde, antes de la ceremonia de coronación, hubo un momento en que pudieron hacer una especie de escape hacia un muelle cercano. Nadie lo sabía, pero era algo que compartían con frecuencia, como uno de los tantos caprichos de su majestad.

_que estás haciendo?-pregunto Mildred al verla meter un pequeño papel dentro de una botella y lanzarlo al mar.

_Pido un deseo…-confeso sonriendo hacia el horizonte. Siempre decían que si hacías eso, escribiendo tu deseo en un papel y lanzándolo al mar en una botella, entonces se haría realidad aun si pasaban cien años.

La soberana le miro inocentemente curiosa.

_enserio? Y que pediste…?

_que mi reina tenga un pecho mas grande…-bromeo con expresión seria que siempre ponía en jaque a su princesa, quien se sonrojo al borde de mandarla quizás, cortar la cabeza.

_OYE! Tu..!

_es broma…-voltea a verla sonriente mientras se acercaba a su lado de nuevo-desee que mi princesa siempre sonría y sea feliz…-comento mirando al cielo. Si, a pesar de todo, no tenía un deseo mayor a ese.

_tonta!-se quejo sacándole la lengua-…eso es fácil de cumplir…quédate a mi lado por siempre…!-sonrió divertida sorprendiendo a su sirvienta. Aunque no lo demostrara Mildred si apreciaba a Ingrid, solo que su posición y caprichoso ser no le permitía demostrarlo mucho.

La menor solo sonrió.

_no quiere probar desear algo majestad….?

_bah! Esa es cosa de campesinos…mis deseos siempre serán cumplidos por ti, no?-sonrió con suma confianza.

Ingrid le miro a los ojos para luego bajar su cabeza con completa sumisión. No pensaba que su vida pendería de sus próximas palabras.

_en efecto. Es usted la corona y yo seré su voluntad. Por mi vida le juro que la cuidare sin importar que…solo su palabra será la que seguiré…-garantizo con completa confianza y ansia por seguir sus órdenes, cuya voluntad no dudo ni siquiera cuando desde el día en que Mildred comenzó a gobernar, el reino comenzó a caer en el dolor y la inhumanidad.

Dos gemelas, ambas, que la vida separo y que el destino marcaria para siempre.

La primera señal de ello fue quizás una orden dentro de una botella que su alteza le dio cerca de medianoche. Era una ejecución, pero no cualquiera…una…diferente.

La orden era simple. Debía ir al parecer al hogar de uno de sus sirvientes. Justamente aquel chico que vio la noche anterior. Al parecer se le acusaba de adulterio y cosas peores, además de supuesta traición y osadía contra la madre recién fallecida de su ahora reina. No debía ejecutarlo directamente a él, sino a la mayor prueba de su traición.

La carta solo menciono que con solo verla, sabría perfectamente de quien se trataba. Y no se equivoco.

Aquel muchacho había ocultado a una niña en uno de los pasadizos secretos de la mansión. Se resistía en confesar donde estaba, sin embargo entre el escándalo que comenzaba a formarse mientras lo llevaron repentinamente ante la reina, la niña asustada termino por salir de su escondite. Al verla, entendió a la perfección porque la buscaban. Esa niña era una copia exacta a Mildred y eso solo podía significar…

No paso ni medio minuto cuando con solo verla, su señora dio la orden que paralizo a todos los presente.

"acaba con ella. Ahora."

Por primera vez en su vida no supo porque dudo. Aun así, no duro demasiado porque antes de la hora del postre, nuevamente los caprichos de su reina seria cumplidos, aun si el mundo las veía como monstruos sin compasión o aquel joven los maldecía entre lágrimas, jurando que algún día lo pagarían…

"ME LAS PAGARAS! AMBAS LO HARAN!"Grito perdido entre la desesperación, el dolor y el deseo de venganza, que estremeció completamente a la princesa. No volvieron a saber de él, más que se había mantenido al margen por una lesión en su pierna, pero algo le advirtió a Ingrid que las cosas apenas iniciaban.

Era el primero de los muchos de enemigos que se iban creando.

Año después, un nuevo evento comenzó por prepararse. Ingrid había salido a comprar algunas cosas necesarias para el esperado banquete en conmemoración de un baile de compromiso que se organizaría para hallar a príncipe de la reina.

La joven sirvienta paseaba con tranquilidad de regreso cuando por error se choco con una persona.

_oh! Perdonen!...-murmuró quedando muda ante la belleza de una joven de hermosos cabellos rubios y ojos brillantes como estrella, al igual que su apuesto acompañante, de cabellos ligeramente erizados y negros, con una mirada azulina.

Nunca los había visto en persona, pero rápidamente los reconoció. La princesa María, la princesa de un hermoso reino vecino llena de paz y alegría; y el príncipe Thomas, de un reino más allá del mar. Ambos habían sido invitados al baile, pero al parecer, se estaban retirando desde ahora.

_no te preocupes…-sonrió el joven sonrojándola mientras la chica la ayudo a ponerse de pie.

A partir de aquel día, hizo una nueva amiga y el amor comenzó a nacer en ella, sin darse cuenta.

Era una completa pena que aquello no duraría demasiado.

Meses después, sin que nadie lo supiera. A veces aun se veía con esas personas en ocasiones. Ella suponía que aquel chico estaba enamorado de esa princesa y aunque, por un instante eso la desilusiono un poco, no quiso intervenir.

Mas la reina…no pensó lo mismo.

Desde hacía un tiempo noto que Ingrid actuaba más que solo extraño. Salía con más frecuencia de lo usual. Casi no la veía, ni siquiera pudo comentarle sobre aquel príncipe que capto su propio corazón durante su visita al reino. Había sido una pena que no haya podido quedarse para su fiesta.

Sonrió mientras miraba hacia el balcón. Ya sabía perfectamente a quien deseaba como su príncipe.

Sin embargo, cuando vio a su sirvienta escabullirse hacia el bosque que daba hacia el reino vecino, su sonrisa se borro. Descubrir la traición de quien más confiaba no era precisamente lo mejor que podía pasarle, como tampoco comprobar que su amor no le correspondería jamás, todo aquello descubierto por haberla seguido.

Pero lo iban a pagar.

Aquella noche le volvió a dar un mensaje en una botella a la joven sirvienta. Esta nerviosa, recordó que la última vez que recibió una orden así, la pequeña Odeth término en un cementerio. La sola idea de que algo así se repitiera le comenzaba a asustar.

Y tenía razón.

La orden era más que simple. Debía acabar con aquella princesa que le brindó su amistad.

Apretando el papel entre sus manos sintió su voluntad desear quebrarse, mas no sucedió. Al día siguiente cumplió la orden sin chistar, citándola en un bosque, donde de una sola puñalada a cabo con su vida. No le importo notar que alguien más la había visto o comprobar que incluso María, fue capaz de notar su arrepentimiento segundos antes de morir, tan solo quería retener las lagrimas antes de tener que llevarle el postre de la tarde a su querida reina.

_aquí está el postre de hoy, un delicioso flan de naranja!

Haberla visto sonreír y festejar hasta el anochecer logro por un instante iluminar su mente, a diferencia de su mirada que se torno gris, opaca y sin vida. Pero eso, a la caprichosa reina no pareció importar, o por lo menos, ni se percato.

Pero ni siquiera Mildred fue capaz de ignorar el hecho de que apenas unas horas antes de dormir, mientras buscaba a su sirvienta para pedirle algo mas, la escuchara sollozar en su habitación junto con los panfletos que hacían oficial la noticia de la princesa asesinada, así como el posible inicio de una guerra.

Aquella noche, por primera vez sintió que realmente hizo algo muy malo.

No paso mucho después de ello en que una revuelta se comenzó a formar entre los habitantes de los países vecinos y del propio reino. Todos la querían fuera del reino de una buena vez, querían acabar con este oscuro reinado de una buena vez. Todos ellos encabezados por un príncipe de azul mirar y un joven deseoso de venganza de ojos carmesí. El tiempo al fin llego.

Todos sus sirvientes, consejeros y ministros fueron escapando y abandonándola uno por uno, a excepción de una…

_no entiendo porque sigues aquí…es obvio que ya no hay escapatoria para mi…-murmuro la reina mirando desde la ventana como una multitud lograba tumbar las enormes puertas del palacio. Tenía miedo, no lo negaba, pero aun no era suficiente para arrepentirse.

Ingrid lo sabía, pero aun así pensó en una última opción.

_tengo una idea….

_uh?...

En menos de unos minutos la joven sirvienta apareció vestida como ella, con el cabello peinado como el suyo, incluyendo el moño que a veces usaba, sonriendo con la misma picardía que ella misma solía hacer y con la ropa de campesina que solía usar en sus manos.

_por favor cámbiese rápido…mi ropa le quedara…no hay tiempo…

Sin embargo, la reina miraba con incredulidad, sintiendo que estaba frente a un espejo. Siempre había oído cuchicheos a sus espaldas de que se parecían mucho pero…recién ahora era consciente de cuán grande era el parecido.

_p-porque tu…y-y yo….?-balbuceo perdida entre la confusión y el aturdimiento, sin embargo la ahora "reina" solo rio levemente pasándole como acostumbraban un mensaje en una botella.

_léala después…pero por ahora, huya y no mire atrás…-le enseño uno de los pasadizos secretos-…esto la llevara al puerto…vamos! Rápido…están acercándose….

Algo dudosa, Mildred no supo si era correcto o no lo que hacía, cambiando de puesto con su sirvienta pero…aun así salió corriendo mientras la "reina" cerraba aquel pasadizo y se acerco a aquella jaula con el ave que años atrás atrapo para su señora.

Con una tímida sonrisa abrió la jaula observándola escapar al instante que abrían la puerta de aquella habitación, deteniéndola con armas en mano. No pudo evitar reconocer a aquel príncipe que en su pasado la cautivó y aquel chico al que hizo una herida imperdonable.

A diferencia de lo que esperaba, pudo notar que en la desconcertada mirada del chico de blancos cabellos, a pesar de todo fue capaz de reconocerla, mas sin embargo, nunca dijo nada mientras la encerraban en prisión, para que esperara su inminente condena.

Si era sincera, no tenía miedo. Ya no más. La única persona que le quedaba ahora era una fugitiva mientras ella finalmente era la reina. Curioso, nunca pensó que el día en que tuviese que aceptar su verdadero origen debiese ser así.

Mirando hacia el cielo sonrió entre lágrimas al ritmo que los guardias se acercaron a avisarle que ya era hora. Justo a las tres, hora que acostumbraba dar la merienda a su amada reina, seria condenada a muerte.

No importaba. Ella solo había nacido para un propósito era servir y cuidar a su amada reina…y hermana mayor. Si pensaban o decían que ella era cruel…bueno, compartían la misma sangre…quizás ella también lo era.

Cuando fue la hora la acercaron lentamente a la guillotina, bajo la curiosa mirada del pueblo ansioso por ver a su malvada ex soberana morir. Ella se mantenía sin emoción alguna, más con una sonrisa típica de Mildred mirando hacia la nada. A su lado, el príncipe parecía ansioso por terminar de una vez con todo esto, mientras que el otro joven, Axel creyó escuchar que se llamaba, le miraba casi como si esperara algo más de ella.

Mientras terminaban de acomodarla lista para dejar caer la cuchilla, diviso algo inesperado entre la multitud.

Una llorosa cara familiar. No hizo más que sonreír débilmente mientras repetía la frase típica de su ama al instante que la cuchilla callo sin piedad y aquel familiar rostro se llenaba de pavor.

Una era su reina y la menor fue alguna vez su voluntad…aquel destino de estar juntas al fin las libero con la muerte de quien cargaría sus pecados en su lugar.

Axel había notado aquello, sin embargo no dijo nada. Al contrario…al cruzar miradas con aquella que causo la muerte de aquella niña que tanto adoraba…no pudo evitar una sonrisa sádica mientras el mismo provocaba la caída del filo que cercenaría la cabeza de la "reina". Que más le daba si era a otra persona a quién habían atrapado? Con solo comprobar el dolor en aquella persona entre la multitud, sintió que su venganza estaba cumplida.

La vida de su persona valiosa por la vida de la persona valiosa de la reina. Un precio más que justo.

Le dijo que lo pagaría.

Años pasaron de aquel fatídico día, actualmente festejado por aquella renovada ciudad. El día en que la "hija del mal" finalmente había muerto y todo regreso a la paz que tanto anhelaban. Todos los años ese era un día para festejar para tres pueblos en total, mientras que para cierta monja de cabellos castaños no era nada más que un castigo más, donde la tristeza y la culpa la seguirían atormentando hasta el final de sus días, mientras observaba lo que alguna vez le dieron dentro de una botella.

Una linda foto de dos bebes recién nacidas de cortitos cabellos castaños y con un escrito al reverso.

"si volvemos a nacer…me gustaría que estemos juntas…"

Quien un día fue princesa y la otra su sierva fiel, gemelas al nacer, quizás en otra vida, el destino no sería tan cruel.

 **Notas finales: hola! Aquí les traigo este capítulo único. Acabo de engancharme mucho con esta canción de "sirviente del mal" y sinceramente, pensé en varios personajes para usar la historia, pero al final pensé que solo Mikoto y Misaka Imouto serian ideales, espero le haya gustado (no me odien por matar a Misaki, Last Order y Misaka Imouto T-T a mi me dolió mucho también).**

 **La verdad, se que esta canción forma parte de una saga y que quizás mi oneshot no se parece en lo mas mínimo a la historia completa, pero la verdad no la he escuchado completa, además de que muchas partes tuve que adaptarlas a los personajes para que encajen bien. Espero no haberlos hecho tan occ, personalmente no creo que Mikoto llegue a ser así de mala, pero alguien debía ser el villano aquí u.u**

 **Irónicamente, cada versión de los personajes tenía algo que lo caracterizaba en este nuevo papel Mikoto (ser alguien de alta sociedad que no era del todo consciente de las cosas malas que realmente sucedían a su alrededor cofarcosistercof), Misaka Imouto (ser alguien a quien realmente no le importaba mucho su vida, incluso si debía morir), Accelerator (ser muy apegado a una niña, aquí entre nos, siempre he pensado que si LO muriera, el mundo no duraría ni medio día), Touma (su afán de ayudar y ser amable, al menos cuando conoció a la Imouto) y Misaki…bueno a alguien debía poner de pareja y como la rivalidad entre Mikoto y ella es algo palpable pues…ahí la deje. (me debatí mucho entre Othinus y Misaki, pero al final, echándole a la suerte de una moneda, termine eligiendo a Misaki ;-;)**

 **Si les gusta, quizás saque antes de fin de año la segunda y parte final con "el mensaje de arrepentimiento) no se… review?**


End file.
